thegreenemberfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kilmarnock228/Terralain History Theories
Terralain...the lost valley of stars, the hidden city where every rabbit was meant to be equal. The idea of Terralain has permeated ''The Green Ember'' series, and even made its way into one of the Tales of Old Natalia. Despite this, we still no very little about the history of this mysterious community of rabbits-though, considering how S. D. Smith loves to tease us with hints of a greater mythology, it's hardly alone in that regard. Still, we know enough for me to posit some theories, which I thought I'd share here: *Following The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner, Galt presumably takes off to found Terralain. I'd imagine he kept some sort of contact with Whitson's rabbits; otherwise, the idea of Terralain's name being known to them, even as a myth, doesn't make much sense. *Presumably after Galt's death and the subsequent waning of Whitson's line, Terralain becomes lost to the knowledge of the rabbit kingdom centered in First Warren. However, Terralain presumably retains knowledge of their fellow rabbits through Galt's tales of his earlier life. *Following their departure from First Warren, Bleston and his malcontents-presumably including Tameth Seer-stumble across Terralain. At this point, one of a few things could take place: **Given Bleston's obvious military competence, it's possible he seizes control of Terralain by force. Personally I'm not convinced of this course, as the Terralains we've seen in the series so far seem awfully devoted to Bleston for him to have conquered them. Still, if we could see some Terralain civilians it's possible we could get a different tale. **Due to Bleston's natural charisma, it's possible he and his forces were welcomed to Terralain and eventually became integrated with its inhabitants. I could even see Bleston marrying into Terralain's previous ruling family-presumably descendants of Galt-and thus gaining power legitimately, as well as fathering his son Kylen in the process. **Something that could be incorporated with either of the above options, or possibly stand on its own. It's possible that, in the time of their separation from Whitson's heirs, the Terralains forget Galt's anti-royalist views and come to revere the royal family of Natalia. Thus, when Bleston-a direct descendant of Whitson, possibly carrying the stolen Whitson Stone at the time-arrives in Terralain and makes himself known to them, he is quickly accepted as their new ruler. *As indicated by Bleston, he keeps tabs on goings on in the rest of Natalia, likely through agents such as Perkinson. Eventually he sends Kylen to Cloud Mountain to undermine the Cause and, if possible, bring an end to Smalls, the heir of Jupiter Goodson. When Kyle returns after the Attack on Cloud Mountain, Bleston decides it's time for him to get involved personally, and he marches from Terralain with most if not all of his forces. Of course these theories lead into the events of Ember Falls and to a lesser extent Ember Rising. Now we approach The Green Ember Book IVEmber's End, the long-anticipated climax of the series. It only remains to be seen what role the Terralains will play in the final installment, and whether they will eventually join their fellow rabbits against Morbin Blackhawk and their other enemies or remain among the foes of the Mending. Category:Blog posts